I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to light bulb removing devices and in particular, to a light bulb removing device which provides illumination of the light fixture and easy access to out-of-reach overhead fixtures.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Light bulb removers which provide access to out-of-reach light fixtures have been proposed for use utilizing a variety of means to grasp the bulb. One common method utilizes several finger-like extensions to grisp the light bulb. These extensions are generally made of metal and are opened and closed by way of a trigger mechanism in the handle of the device. Rubber pads may be provided on the tips of the extensions to facilitate gripping of the light bulb. Such devices have not found widespread use because of the cumbersome mechanisms employed which have a tendency to malfunction. Furthermore, such mechanisms substantially increase the cost of such devices.
An alternative light bulb removing device utilizes a plurality of spring extensions to grip the electric light bulb. The extensions are generally made of metal and encompass the bulb when pressure is applied forcing the finger-like extensions open. Other devices have employed rubber coated extensions to provide a better grip of the light bulb.
In general, the prior art devices have been found to be cumbersome and unreliable because of the mechanisms involved in these devices. Moreover, these devices can prove quite troublesome in accomplishing the main objection of the device-changing a burnt out light bulb. Although there may be times when alternative light is available, many times the burnt out bulb is the only source of light and therefore simply finding the light fixture using the prior art devices can be difficult. The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the earlier devices by providing a light weight device which is capable of illuminating the light fixture thereby allowing a burnt out bulb to be changed in even the darkest areas.